


Those Who Rise in the Light.

by Nax2056



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nax2056/pseuds/Nax2056
Summary: In a future where the battle of Garreg Mach turned differently. Those Who Slither in the Dark hold power over Fodlan. Now five years later, who will rise in the light to meet them.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 15





	1. Edge of Dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to another story by me.

The Former Imperial Lands. 

The Town of Lenuil. 

A woman walked forward towards the town gates. Dressed in a red cloak and wearing a black leather armour set underneath. Walking alongside her horse, walking with a leash wrapped around her sliver gloves. As two guards dressed in pure black steel. Holding a sliver lance each. The woman, with the slightest hint of auburn hair flowing out of her hood. She looked up to the two guards as they pointed their lances up to her. 

“State your name and purpose in the town.”

Said one man, his lance shining in the morning sky. One that was becoming much more gloomy every second. The woman, looked up to the man. He was no invader, as the people of Fodlan called their oppressors. He was a man of Fodlan, no where above 19. The hint of a beard on his face.

“I’m here to rest from a long journey. And my name is Venus Acroni” Said the woman, keeping her real face hidden under the hood.

“Hm. Fine, you can go though. The inn is town centre. Go though the main road. And hurry up.” 

The woman dressed in red nodded, as she lead her horse forward. Past the black glad guards. She lead her horse though the streets. Seeing the true despair in the towns people’s faces as she walked by. The woman in red soon arrived in the centre of the town, guards walking around near the inn. The nearby townspeople clearly in fear of the guards. As she walked forward, looking towards a nearby pen. As she tied her leash around the pen, before rubbing the ear of her horse.

“Stay here Manuela sweetie. We’ll be heading out again, so I’ll bring some treats soon okay?” 

Dorothea took her hand away, as her horse gave an affectionate purr. Before the woman walked into the inn. People sitting at the bar, a person playing the lute in the corner. As Dorothea walked to the bar and sat down, not pulling her hood down yet. As she tapped the table, looking to the bartender, “One whisky.” The woman said as she placed some gold on the table. As soon as the gold hit the table. The bartender walked over with a bottle, “And some horse treats.” The bartender nodded as he brought over with a bag of horse treats. She passed another three more gold to him as she started to drink. Slowly allowing herself to relax. As memories of the past started to wash over her.

_She remembered it clear as day. Edelgard leading them forward towards the monastery. The sounds of war crashing in all around them. For many hours they battled towards Rhea. She had seen what her true form was, and they had to destroy it. They breached the walls of the monastery. Fighting for another hour in horrible battle. But, before they could even reach Rhea. A horde of demonic beasts could be heard from far away, and the screams of imperial troops. Edelgard looked scared for just a second. Before leading their professor, Byleth. Away. As the battle went on._

_Then. She had found herself running, blood slipping out of her mouth as she looked at her knife wound. She saw the monastery burning in the background, The black clad army had killed so many. Manuela had all but died in her arms. She all but collapsed in the forest. Collapsing from the pain and falling unconscious._

The woman stood up, pulling her cloak back over herself before walking out towards the pen. Rolling her shoulders as she hopped onto her horse. 

“All right, let’s get going sweetie.” 

With that, the woman and her horse began going out of town. They had a appointment to keep. The woman allowed her cloak to fall from her head, revealing her identity. Dorothea, mystic songstress. 

Meanwhile, many miles away from the town. In a hidden base deep underneath the ruins of the completely destroyed Garreg Mach. A woman clad in red, with a metallic right arm. The arm coursing with magic, looked towards her compatriot in yellow. These were Edelgard, rightful heir to the empire. And Claude, rightful heir to the alliance. Edelgard began to speak. 

“Any word from Petra and Felix?” 

“No. As it stands right now, we haven’t heard from their team since two days ago. Obviously that could just be because scoping out the prison could be taking a while, but you never know these days.” 

“No, you don’t. Hopefully, Dorothea’s Mission will go better, we need those people.” 

“Don’t worry your highness, Dorothea can handle herself. We just need to handle the planning eh?” 

Edelgard sighed heavily as she flexed her magical arm. 

“On that I agree.” 


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea arrives at her meeting, and Edelgard reflects.

Edelgard walked the halls of Abyss. The base the resistance had managed to find. Her footsteps were slow and soft against the hard floor of the underground. Her Axe gently placed on her back, it wasn’t her relic. Her relic was in hands of her most hated enemies, the ones who she had worked with. It was her fault that the Agarthans now held dominion over the lands she had wanted to unite. People held down even more by the system she had wanted to eradicate. Her metal arm, magically coded to her crest that it was. Seemed to be a reminder every day of the world she failed. Everyday the rumours of Those Who Slither in the Dark striking at Brigid or any other nations grew closer. The resistance had limited resources and operational capabilities. They wouldn’t be able to help in their current state. She paced the halls with a sad sigh, placing her hands on a pillar leading down into a library. Where Mercedes was leading some of the children they rescued, helping them with studies. Annette not far behind her. Edelgard sighed as a figure approached her. Ferdinand. 

“Hello Edelgard, taking in the view of our incredibly desperate situation?” 

“Yes Ferdinand. I’m afraid I am. None of this should’ve happened, none of it. The Professor should still be here, we shouldn’t be living in ruin...” 

“Well Princess. I’m glad you’re getting used to it.” 

Said an approaching Yuri, walking over with his usual grace as he placed his arms on the same pillar. 

“Ferdinand. Could you give me and Edelgard some room yeah?” 

  
  


“I see no reason not to, have a good day.” 

With that, the grange haired haired Noble began to walk away. 

“What can I do for you Yuri?” 

“It’s more so what I can do for you Emperor. We just got word from Marianne, Petra’s team will be initiating the break out soon enough.” 

“Good, she sent you a message?” 

“Yeah, magic and all that. They’ve gotten themselves an getaway boat and everything, it’s top notch.” 

“That’s reassuring. How are they getting back?” 

“Tunnel entrance I know. It’ll take a day on the water with everyone. Then an extra few hours once the reach the tunnel to get here. They’ll be fine, plus said entrance won’t be easily found.” 

“Good good. I’ll get Mercedes to get medical prepared. Given what might be going on in that prison. We’ll need it.” 

“Do you...really think he’s in there?” 

“Yes, Dimitri survived. Just like myself and Claude. Just like all of us. Just like Fodlan will.”

Yuri crossed his arms as he looked with some skepticism. Before he began to speak again. 

“All reports showed he died, you found his eye!”

Edlegard turned towards Yuri with almost a look of rage on her face. Holding her metal arm with her normal arm as crest energy flowed though her. 

“I will not allow that to be his end. Now get ready, we need to make sure they can get home.” 

With that, the red clad woman walked off. Headed for her quarters in the underground base. After arriving at her quarter’s after roaming through the dark hallways. She opened it with a sigh and practically fell on her bed. Sighing as she fell unconscious. 

Meanwhile, miles away from the monastery. A woman and her horse were headed for the beachside of Imperial territory. Finding a small post to tie her horse around. Before getting off and giving the horse a treat. 

“All right Manuela. I’ll be back in a bit.” 

With that, the woman began walking down to the beachside. Holding her blade at her side. Before finding a small campfire and tent’s. Where Catherine stood, her weapon glowing with energy in the midnight sky. 

“Good, you made it! She’s tired, truthfully so am I. But I’m glad you made it.” 

“I wouldn’t expect you to be so nice to a former enemy Catherine.” 

“Fodlan has one enemy as it stands. Them.” 

“Right, how was she been since the monastery fell.” 

“I think she’s been emotionally messed with, since her brother died.”

“Right, well-“

There was a yell from the top of the hill.

“Rebel’s! You are under arrest! The Republic of Fodlan has no place for traitors to the Crown!”

Dorithea pulled her sword as a group of black knights approached. 

“Shit..”


	3. Breakout.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra and Felix lead a breakout of their allies, but who will they find.

Petra moved in though the trees, the prison was large. With far too many guard towers dotting the surface of the prison. Petra hopped up onto a nearby rock, looking as the cart began moving forward. As she pulled her bow out. The matches in her pocket ready to be used. In her eyes, she spotted the cart moving in along the pathway. Hilda, Marianne and Sylvain all sitting in the cart. The guards at the front moved to speak with them, and Petra’s breath hitched. Looking as Marianne spoke with the guards. Seemingly being let though, that was when the sounds of large scale fighting began within the prison. Petra spoke to herself in her native tongue

“Excellent, Felix’s part is a go. Now it’s time for my side.” 

With that, as the Cart began moving through the gate. Petra lit her arrow on fire, and let it go. The arrow moving towards the back of the cart, where explosives were hidden underneath food and weapons. The arrow hit the cart, and Petra’s allies began moving out. Hilda, Marianne and Sylvain running towards the beaches like scared merchants. As the cart exploded, tearing down a huge section of the wall. Petra ran forward, her next job was ahead. She ran down the Mountain towards the prison, pulling her sword out. As she arrived she found two guards looking at the rubble. Petra jumped forward with a front flip, landing in front of the first guard as she cut him along the throat, a weak point in the armour. The second ran forward with a raised lance, which Petra kicked out of his hand as she stabbed him though the leg. Before kicking him to the floor. She turned and looked out the fighting. As Felix ran forward, with many prisoners behind him.

“Good, your here. The others are getting the boat ready?”

“Yes Felix, they are doing that. We need to be doing the moving.” 

Felix nodded as he looked towards the hundreds of people he had with him. 

“Let’s move people! Towards the beaches! We don’t have much time before a swarm is on us.” 

“Felix...” 

A feminine voice called out, Ingrid. With Linhardt right behind her. 

“Ingrid.” 

Felix said as he hugged the woman, soon he looked to behind Linhardt. With Caspar carrying a figure with white hair. Soon, the figure looked up at the gathered friends. It was the Crown Prince Dimitri. With white hair all too similar to Edelgard’s. Felix looked shocked at his transformation. With scars all over his shirtless body, an eye missing and a very long scar on his face. 

“Talk after...we need to move. Like you said.” 

Felix nodded even in his shocked state. Before moving to the front of the group. Starting to lead them towards the beaches. Where salvation was waiting. 


	4. Stay Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea and her package make a escape. As Claude plans a housecall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Super short chapter today, I’m hopefully going to aim for a longer one next time.

Dorothea and Catherine stood with their swords out. Breath fast as the troops began moving towards them. Lances and swords at the ready, Catherine looked towards Dorothea and sighed. 

“Get her out of here. I’ll hold them off!” 

“You won’t make it out!” 

“Neither will you or her if I don’t give them something to deal with! Now go!” 

Dorothea nodded as she rushed to the tent set up on the beach, going in and seeing the woman she was here for. Flayn, sleeping peacefully. Dorothea picks her up with a sigh, putting her over her shoulder. Putting her sword in its scabbard. Before running out, running across the beach. Seeing Catherine cutting though the black armoured troops. She nodded towards Dorothea, before decapitating two soldiers. Dorothea waved her hand forward. Summoning the magic, blue light forming along her hands. Before a stream of electricity fired out from her hand. Cutting though two soldiers. She carried Flayn up the hill towards her horse, who had stayed loyally at its hitch. Dorothea placed Flayn on the horse, before getting onto her steed. Flying out of the hillside. The sounds of violence happening behind her. She needed to get back up to base and fast. 

Meanwhile. Back within Abyss. Claude sat within the planning room of the hideout. Looking at a map of Fodlan. Seeing the various areas he had as targets. Then there was one, one that he had to visit. He stood up as Edelgard walked into the room. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m...going to make a house call.”

”Claude, don’t do anything stupid.” 

“I won’t, just keep things under control here for about a week. Then I’ll be back, okay?” 

“Very well.” 

With that, Claude exited the room. Heading for alliance territory. 


	5. Claude. Master of the Verdant Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude makes his way into Alliance land, while Edelgard welcomes Dorothea home.

Gloucester Lands. 

Claude sat in the back of the wagon he had gotten a ride in. Reading a map as the man driving the cart yawned. Before he spoke up. 

“So uh, where are you going son?” 

Claude laughed slightly as he looked up towards the driver. “I’m heading for...” Claude looked at his map for a second, before looking up at the driver again with a smile. “I’m heading for the town of Venus. Just outside the Gloucester estate.” 

“Copy kid. I’ll drop you off before I head off.” 

“Thank you, sir.” 

“No issue.” 

Claude smiled as he put away his map. Crossing his legs as he put his head back, yawning slightly. 

A few hours later, Claude awoke with a yawn as he was tapped on the shoulder by the driver. “Morning kid, we’re here.” Claude nodded as he grabbed his things, slinging his bag over his shoulder. And getting off the wagon. “Thanks sir!” “No issue kid.” With that, the wagon began driving off. As Claude began moving. Walking though the city streets, avoiding guards until he reached a pathway. Looking up at the large estate in the distance. Walking forward, he moved into the woods. Before taking cover beside some rocks. Pulling up his gold bandana. Pulling his sword and bow out. Alongside his throwing knifes, smoke bombs and grappling hook. Then standing up, and walking though the trees. Heading for the estate. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the continent. In Abyss. Dorothea walked though the hallways with Flayn in her arms. Before making it to the medical room. Where Mercedes was working, Annette working as well. When Mercedes looked up, she looked shocked. 

“Dorothea! Your back. Please, bring her over here! What’s wrong with her.”

Dorothea walked with Flayn over to the bed. Putting the green haired girl down. 

“She hasn’t woken up since I got her. She should be awake by now.” 

“Right okay, please go rest. Me and Annie can try to figure it out.” 

Annette walked over with a nod towards Dorothea. “Yeah! Please go get some rest please? I’m sure Edelgard will want to see you.” 

“Right, your right.” 

With that, she turned and walked out of the medical room. Sighing softly. 

Moving though the hallways, her cloak flowing behind her. Sighing softly as she headed to Edelgard’s quarters. Arriving at the door, she knocked slightly. “Coming!” Dorothea’s breath drew heavy. As the door opened and Edelgard stood there in her sleepwear. 

“Oh! Dorothea, your back.” 

“Hi, Edie. Love.” 

“Please come in, I’m sure your tired.” 

Dorothea smiled as she walked in with a smile, planting a kiss on Edelgard’s cheek as the door closed. 

“It’s good to see you Edie, so bloody good. Mission accomplished.” 

Edelgard laughed with a blush on her face, before hugging Dorothea tight. “We can debrief in the morning, for now I just want to spend the night with you.” 

“Yeah, yeah okay! I think we can do that, plus I’m really tired.” 

“Okay, okay. Let’s rest.” Edelgard rolled her shoulders, before heading over to their bed and getting into it. Dorothea walked into with her. Sighing softly. 

Back with Claude, he made it to the edge of the estate. Watching the movements of the guards. Before he began moving softly down the hill, bow out. Seeing the two guards at the doors, moving to some rocks close by them. Before seeing a open kitchen window next to a gargoyle. Claude ran to the wall of the estate. Seeing that the guards hadn’t noticed him. He threw his grappling hook up to the gargoyle. Before beginning to climb the wall, soon making it up to the gargoyle and standing on it. 

“Here we go.” 

With that, Claude jumped though the kitchen window. 


	6. Rivals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Dimitri meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter

Abyss 

Edelgard walked though the hallways of Abyss. Headed for the medical bay she walks, before reaching the door. Hesitating to open it. She walked though, looking over at the green haired girl unconscious on a bed. Her father was dead because of her. Before moving though to the door, where Mercedes waited for her. 

“Is he ready?” 

”He is, but he’s very weak. Please be gentle.” 

“I can do that. I’ll grab you should I require it.” 

“Thank you Edelgard, please do so.” 

Edlegard nodded as she entered, walking into the darker room as Mercedes closed the door. She saw the man, scars along his chest and his hair white. Like hers. 

“Dimitri.” 

“You...” 

As Edelgard moved closer, he saw Dmitri charged at her. But as soon as he raised his fist to strike her, he grabbed his chest. Edelgard reached her hand out, placing it on his chest. He looked at it with shock, before she started pushing him towards the bed and gently placing him back on it. 

“What...what is that.” 

“A metal arm, fused with my crest stone using magic. Letting me use it like a normal one. We were both scared by the battle of Garrreg Mach. 

“A battle you started! Your the reason I was in a jail! Your the reason I’m like, like..” 

“Me, both of us are now much more alike then you would enjoy.” 

“I am nothing like you! You murderous dog! You betrayed us!” 

“And I know that! Don’t you think I spend every day of the year thinking that! That if I hadn’t worked with them! Hubert and Bernadetta wouldn’t be missing, and so many people wouldn’t be dead! It’s a mess, and it’s my actions that caused this, awful world! I’m know that, but I’m not going to suffer with self hate! I’m going to change things.”

“Really? Will I get to be tortured even more by a group of dangerous mages! Will I have one less eye? You are nothing but a predator trying to act like wounded prey. Leave me, now.”

Edlegard let out a sigh, her metal arm forming into a fist. “I thought you were dead. I felt awful. What happened to us. I will come visit you tomorrow. Until then, good day.”

With that, she stormed off though the door. Not even paying any mind to her former friend. Mercedes walked in after her. Sighing as she began casting a healing spell on Dimitri. 

“Please don’t be so hard on her.” 

“How can I not be! She’s the reason I’m like this! Ruined! Hurt!” 

“...one of the main things they teach in the church is the power of redemption and forgiveness. She’s trying to gain both. Give her a chance, please.” 

With that, she turned and walked out into the medical room. Giving him a lot to think about. 


	7. Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude reaches his target, and discovers a disturbing truth

Claude landed perfectly within the kitchen. Pulling his smaller blade out of it’s place under his sword. As he started walking towards the door. Hearing the sound of guards go by, he looked around the kitchen. There weren’t any cooks or anything within the room. So he slightly opened the door. Just as two guards clad in purple dyed leather walked by. Claude watched them go by with a nod before rushing out the opposite way. He was planning to go to the study to find Lorenz. The man he wanted to capture or if it came to it, kill. 

He remembered the make up of the mansion from the few times he had been here from before the war. Managing to make his way towards the study with relative ease, not having a run-in with any guards as of yet. He saw Lorenz writing on a piece of parchment through the doors window. So he slowly opened the door. 

“Ah! Lennie please come-“ 

Claude stood there, Lorenz dressed only in a mere bath robe as he shut the door. 

“Hello. Lorenz.” 

He closed the shutters on the door. Sighing softly to himself as Lorenz looked at him. 

“Claude...your meant to be dead. What are you-“ 

Claude rushed forward, punching Lorenz across the face. Sending him toppling over his study table. 

“That, was for selling out.” 

Claude walked over to Lorenz to deliver another punch along his face. 

“That was for running.” 

Claude sent another run along his chest. 

“That was for working with the enemies who killed the professor. For being a cog in the machine of suppression.” 

“Claude please it isn’t as black and white as that! My status as a noble, as the next in line of my house. I did what was best for my house.” 

Claude laughed as he walked around the study, grabbing as many pieces of parchment as he could. 

“Yeah. Great job Lorenz. You helped inflict misery on everyone but your house.” 

Claude made his way through the various pieces of paper and parchment. Nothing particularly interesting except one. He read it over quickly, just like all the others before he put them in his satchel. It was a order for prisoner transport. Prisoner #0000. Byleth. Claude looked at it with shock. She was alive? Impossible? And even if she was, why were they moving her? He looked over it more and more. It contained a map of the route they were taking. From Derdriu to Enbarr. He could use this. He quickly put it back into his satchel before turning back to Lorenz. 

“Is this prisoner transport genuine? The professor is alive and being moved?” 

“Ye-yes! Please don’t hurt me-“ 

He was cut off by a hook to the face and Claude standing over him. Claude looked to the glass window looking over the main courtyard. He grabbed a bust of Lorenz’s father and threw it at the window. Breaking it open. He grabbed his grappling hook and Lorenz. Before jumping out the window. He had to get this information back to the resistance and quickly. 


	8. Ruination.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard reflects on what lead to their situation, and Claude makes a house call.

Abyss 

Edelgard stood in the small training area they had within Abyss. Holding her axe in her hands. It had taken much getting used to, using weapons with her arm. Yet, years after she first got it installed. It felt natural again, it felt like an arm. She walked forward towards the training dummy. Sighing softly as she swung it forward. Embedding the axe within the dummy, before pulling it out and swinging it forward again and again. The poor dummy taking large amounts of punishment from the steel of her axe. She took a breath after the tenth swing. Holding her axe softly as she stood there. Before yelling out and swinging it axe forward, cutting the dummy in half lengthwise. She put the axe along her back and moved out of the training area. 

Dimitri was right. This was her fault. She trusted Those Who Slither in the Dark, and she was a fool for it. She had always intended to stab them in the back first, after she won her war. She would’ve avenged her siblings. Taken the head of her uncle, and hang it from the gates of Enbarr. All of that changed during her attack on the monastery. She had gathered her teacher and her classmates, and was striking with a large portion of the imperial military. It was necessary to take such a heavily guarded position. Her scouts had reported that Alliance and Kingdom troops were on route to assist the Church. They vecer came, taken our by her ‘allies.’ The battle was fierce, the battle was large. She remembered personally striking down Seteth. Something she regretted currently, she remembered watching Flayn’s reaction. When life left her brother’s eyes. That, was when they stabbed her in the back.

Raining hell down on the monastery. Killing most of her people, leaving the rest to scatter to the winds. She still hasn’t found Bernadetta or Hubert. Dimitri was presumed dead by her, finding his bloodstained cape and a eye that matched his sitting alone when she and Dorothea returned to the monastery to scout a few weeks later. It took a few more months but soon, all three Kingdom’s were taken out. Becoming subjugated by them, and it was all Edelgard’s fault. For letting them even have a chance to strike back. She sighed as she walked towards her office, holding her axe to her side. 

Claude smiled to himself as he left Lorenz tied up in a alleyway as he snuck up to the rooftop of the inn he was trying to enter, seeing the window he smiled as he jumped in through it. That, that was when there was the sound of a jump from the other room. 

“Who’s there?!” 

The small blonde haired man said as he rushed in, holding a small sword. Claude smiled as he looked at his classmate. “Hello there, Ignatz.” 

The man looked shocked as he looked at Claude, putting his sword away with a gasp. 

“Claude? Your meant to be dead? What are you doing here and why are you in my business?

”What? I can’t visit two old friends and ask a favour?” 

“I don’t even want to know what this favour is?” 

That was when the door opened. 

“Ignatz! I heard yelling!” 

That was when Raphael entered the room. Letting out a loud laugh as he saw Claude. 

“Claude! It’s so good to see you! What are you doing here? And why’d you come in the window!” 

“Raphael! So good to see you! Congrats on the marriage by the way, sorry I couldn’t come but I-“ 

“Were presumed dead.” Said Ignatz. 

“Well uh, yeah. I was. Listen. I need a favour. Could I book passage on one of your boats?” 

Raphael smiled while Ignatz looked down at his feet. Raphael was the one who spoke first. “Oh! Sure. Where are you headed?” 

“Vindle township, just outside where Garreg Mach was. Could you do that? No questions asked? And without very many people seeing me?” 

Ignatz looked at Claude with a glare. 

“Why?” 

“Because, I’m transporting a cargo there. And it’s highly sensitive. That’s all I’m going to tell you.” 

“That doesn’t make sense! If you want passage on our ships you have to-“ 

Raphael put his hand on Ignatz’s shoulder. Looking at him with a loving smile. 

“I love you, Natz. We owe him this one favour without questions. Okay?” 

“Fine...” 

Raphael nodded as he pressed a kiss to Ignatz’s forehead. 

“We have a boat leaving in a few hours, I’ll let them know to stop at Vindle. I won’t tell them why specifically, just that cargo for there will be headed for Vindle. Some medical supplies I can load in, you can spend your time in the cargo hold. Head to the docks in five hours to sneak aboard, okay?” 

Claude smiled as he hugged Raphael, before doing the same to Ignatz. 

“Thank you so much. I’ll see you again, don’t worry!” 

With that, Claude rushed out the window and back into the alleyway. Leaving his Friends to book his departure, as he grabbed the knocked out Lorenz. And headed for he docks.


	9. King’s Ransom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard’s uncle sends a message, and rivals make a pact.

Claude sat in the small meeting room. Edelgard and Claude sitting across from each other. Claude holding out the files. Edelgard looked at the files. Reading through them. Looking at each one of the various writings on them. 

“We’re sure these are correct. Lorenz could be getting fed bad information for all we know.” 

“Even so. Byleth could get us back on the offensive. We’ve done what, a jailbreak? We need to start setting up other cells, make ally’s.” 

“You think we are the only rebellion that is rising up against them? No. We just don’t have contact with other cells, and even still we can’t find them because they don’t want to be found. Like us.” 

“I still think we should send a small team, try and get Byleth out if she is still alive.” 

“I watched her fall off a cliff! She can’t be-“ 

“And you were going to kill us all on that day! Sorry if I can’t fully take your word for it!” 

“I saw it just as clearly as I saw Seteth die.” 

“Because you killed the man!” Claude said as he slammed the table in front of them. “You were the one who killed him, and so many others where we stand now!” 

“I killed him because he was a perpetrator of a flawed and dangerous system! One that held down three quarters of the population! Likely more! Do I regret how things turned out? Yes. Do I blame myself for trusting them? Of course! Everyday I do just that!” 

“And I disagreed with that system too! I wanted it gone too! But you can’t just-“ Claude would’ve continued had Dorothea not ran into the room. 

“Edie, Claude. We just received word that they are holding an execution in Enbarr.”

“Be more specific, who?” 

“...Hubert and Bernie.”

Edelgard stood from her chair and grabbed her axe. Before walking out the door past her lover. Claude running past her. Towards Edelgard. 

“Edelgard! Weren’t you just lecturing me on how rash something like this would be?” 

“I have been searching for the both of them for years. I can’t let either them die.” 

“You are a target there! They want to put your head on a spike!” Edelgard stood and looked towards the man, someone she considered her friend. “Go save Byleth. We will divide and conquer. Save our people. Take a small attack force and save her. I’ll save the two to them on my own-“ 

“You won’t have to.” 

Dimitri walked out of a hallway. Wearing a black armour set and a long hide cape. A lance in hand. 

“We will save them both.” 

“I thought-“ 

“I despise you with every fibre of my being Edelgard. Hubert too, the venomous snake. Bernadetta however is innocent and deserves to live. If that means saving the snake and helping the devil, then so be it. So bloody be it.” 

Edelgard nodded with a smile. 

“Good, then let’s get going. I’ll see you on the other side Claude. Good luck.” 

“You two, and make sure you survive. I wouldn’t want to have to run a rebellion on my own.” 

“I wouldn’t dare dream of it. Come on then, Dimitri.” 

The three parted ways. Claude walked back to his meeting room. Seeing Dorothea he smiled. 

“Let’s get a team together.” 

Meanwhile, near the cave exited to the base. Edlegard mounted her horse, Damien. A silver powerful horse. Dimitri hopped onto a horse as well. Grabbing hold of it’s reins. 

“Her name is Shadow, Dimitri.” 

“Let’s ride. Edelgard.” 

The pair turned and starting riding towards the imperial lands. 


End file.
